The Power of Syldevia
by Flairy1507
Summary: The Winx finally earn their Sirenix and has defeated Tritanus. A new villain name Shadow has arrive and the Winx is set to a mission to find the power of Syldevia and earn Cloudix, but the mission was stopped because of a student of Alfea and none other than Silver. But why did the Winx done that? Find out more on the power of Syldevia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Silver walk through the forest not far from Alfea, her new college in Magix.

"I wonder why I still don't fell any magic at all" thought Silver. She begins to queue behind some girls.

"Next please" said a woman in blue dress and she was known as Ms. Griselda.

"I'm Silviana Silver from Lynphea" Silver said with a smile on my face. She nodded and she let me get inside Alfea. Alfea was also the Winx school but I don't know exactly if there still here. There was an announcement about the dorm room in the hall and my mom has served me a vip room so no one could be bossy around. Class start tomorrow morning so I'll have to take a rest.

_"Silver! You will pay for this! I swear!" shout a man in black coat running toward a little fairy._

_"Music Blast!" shouts the fairy and throw a big music note to the man.__ Silver wakes up and sweats running down her head. _It was midnight so, Silver decide to continue her beauty sleep.

**The next day,**

Soon, it was morning so Silver decide to take a shower. Silver begin to walk to Professor Wizgiz class not far from my dorm. Silver sit near a girl with blue curly hair.

"Class, we will now start our lesson about how to chage the color of your hair" said Professor Wizgiz who just got in.

"Changing our hair color?" Silver ask coldly

"Yes, now look at the mirror in front of you and concentrate on a color" said Professor Wizgiz. Silver tries her best to do what the professor asks her to but nothing exactly happens.

"Well, Silver, I guess you should practice more on this spell" said Professor Wizgiz. I nodded sadly and follow the other to leaf the room. Silver looks at one of the window and see the Winx.

"What were they here? I also see a dark shadow following them, what is going on to them?" Silver thought

Disclaimer: Flairy1507 doesn't own Winx

Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Soon, Silver realizes that she was day dreaming and begins running back to her room. She took out her cell phone and text message about her day to her mother at Lynphea. She took some note book from the shelf. I sigh. She was really bored being alone but she likes it that way better than being with others. She walk out of her room, and,

"Ouch!" said Silver with a fierce voice. She bump into a girl with long dark blue hair tied in ponytail that looks like Musa from the Winx. She was five other girls.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there" said the girl with dark blue hair. Silver nodded and stand up and begin to run outside the dorms. Silver walk to the garden and see the girl from Professor Wizgiz class. Silver sit down on a bench. Silver was really sleepy until Silver hear the bell to the next class, it was Professor Palladium class. Silver started walking to the class.

"Children, today we have a special guest to teach you today, we welcome the Winx" announce Professor Palladium. Everyone in the room was happy except Silver, she looks like a death soul.

"Hi, Everyone" greet Bloom with a kind voice and a smile.

"So, today were going to teach you about magic" said Flora with a gentle voice

"Anyone wants to try performing some magic?" ask Musa loudly. Many people rise up their hands

"How about you, the girl with brown hair" said Layla while pointing at me.

"I don't do magic" Silver reply coldly

"It's fun, try it" said Stella while making a beautiful firework.

"But I'm not interested anyway and I don't have any magic, I'm not a magician" Silver said with a fierce and cold voice. But, deeply in my heart I really want to do it.

"Well, anybody else wants to try?" ask Stella kindly. Then a girl with a light orange hair walks in front.

"Shiny Sunrise" whisper the girl. Suddenly, the whole class was really bright, it like were close to the sun but the weather it's not hot.

"Wow, what a nice presentation, you've done a wonderful job" praise Bloom with a gentle and loving smile.

"Thank you" said the girl as she bows to the Winx and sit down on her chair.

"Well, for each of you right now I'm guessing that all of you should already know how to transform into a fairy, am I right?" ask Layla. Many girls nodded softly. Suddenly a flashback comes into my mind,

_"Silver, I trust you with the power of Syldevia, if I disappear, do not give the power to anyone, as a Cloudix fairy, you should know that I will no longer be exist in this world, so please" said a woman with a brown hair and a pure pink gown._

_"But mom, I couldn't do it without you" said a young girl with brown hair in a beautiful fairy form or as I could say Silver and that means she is me!_

_"Silver, you must save Syldevia and the power of Syldevia, have faith, I will sacrifice my life to Shadow, you doesn't need to fight him for me" said the woman with a sad tone_

_"Mom, I understand that you will sacrifice your life for all of us and I must keep the power of Syldevia but I didn't have faith in myself, it's like all of my hope is gone if I lose you, you're my only hope and I always wants to stay with you." Said little Silver. Tears started to run down her cute face._

"Hello!" called Layla softly.

"Class has end, and you're day dreaming here" said Bloom. Silver take her books and begin to walk to her room

Bloom POV

"Girls, there is something I need to talk with you, follow me" said Ms. Faragonda. I start walking behind Ms. Faragonda, there's just something strange about that girl. Soon, we reach Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Girls, I called you all here because of something really important" said Ms. Faragonda straightly.

"And what would that be?" ask Stella curiously.

"A new villain has arisen and his name is Shadow" said Ms. Faragonda. We all gasp.

Disclamer : Flairy1507 do not own the Winx ( even though she wish to )

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bloom's POV

"Actually, who is this Shadow?" I ask

"Good question, Bloom. Shadow is a strong villain that destroy Planet Syldevia, the place where The Power of Syldevia is hidden, but before he found it, Queen Symphony lock him in the omega dimension and from that day, no one has ever see Syldevia and the power" answer Ms. Faragonda

"So?" ask Layla broadly

"I want you girls to find The Power of Syldevia and stop Shadow for good" said Ms. Faragonda

"So, what you were trying to say is The Power of Syldevia weren't vanish but it's hidden somewhere we don't know." explain Tecna logically. Ms. Faragonda nodded

"And how do we find it?" ask Flora

"Well, you could ask the first Cloudix fairy" said Ms. Faragonda

"Is Cloudix a new transformation we must earn?" ask Tecna

"And above all is how to find her" cried Stella. Ms. Faragonda nodded.

"We got it, Ms. Faragonda, we'll try to do the best" I said

"Alright then, you're all dismissed" said Ms. Faragonda. We all walk out from Ms. Faragonda office, I wonder what our new room would be.

Silver's POV

Silver was alone in her room, she want to have roommates since there were still six room inside her dorm. She walks to Faragonda office with a sad look. She knock the door and she get inside

"Ah, welcome" said Ms. Faragonda

"Mmm, well, I'm feeling alone in my dorm and I really want to have some roommates" said Silver with a soft tone

"Oo, so, you must be Silviana Silver from Lynphea, I could take care of that" said Ms. Faragonda and she wink.

"Thank you" Silver said and begin to leaf her office. Silver get to back to my dorm not knowing what to do. Silver was going take a nap until she hear a knock from the front door.

"Come in" Silver says and opens the front door and I saw the Winx. Why are they in front of my dorm with their luggage. Could it be they are going to be my roommates?

Disclaimer: Flairy1507 doesn't own Winx

Review...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Why are you girls standing in front of my front door?" ask Silver coldly

"Excuse me, your door?" ask Layla coldly  
"Ms. Faragonda says that we are going to stay here for a few days" said Flora kindly  
"Ooh, ya, whatever" said Silver while going to the big fluffy maroon sofa.  
"So, you're the girl in Professor Palladium class, right?" ask Tecna  
"Positive" answer Silver

"So what your name? Since you has already know our, might you introduce yourself?" ask Layla

"Alright, I'm Silviana Silver from Lynphea" answer Silver coldly

"Nice to stay with a girl from the same country as me" said Flora genteelly  
"I don't really care about it, anyway, what is your next mission?" ask Silver  
"Ooh, that, nothing much exactly" answer Stella

"We just need to find The Power of Syldevia and earn Cloudix to defeat Shadow" said Musa

_"The Power of Syldevia, Cloudix, Shadow, what are they?" whisper Silver. Suddenly a flash back comes to Silver's mind,_

_"Shadow! How dare you!" said the little girl that Silver saw in her flash back.  
"Give me The Power of Syldevia and I'll spare your mother and your pathetic people"_

_said a man in black coat._

_"No! Silver don't do it go!" shout a woman in a gown. _The flash back end.  
"Silver, you ok?" ask Bloom  
"Yeah, I'm great" answer Silver.

"Uuh!" Shout Stella angrily

"Stella, what wrong?" ask Silver while walking to Stella's new room. Then, she opens

the door.

"I can't figure out what to wear for today" said Stella

"If you were a true fashionista you could solve fashion problems easily" said Silver fiercely. She walks to the sofa, she wasn't interested on coming to the next class.

"So, Silver, why do you exactly says that you don't have magic?" ask Bloom curiosly.

"Ooh, that, forget about it" answer Silver coldly

"Tell us, you could believe us" said Stella. All of the Winx begins to come to the living room.

"Every magical creature has their own power in different ways" said Musa

"Is just, Ugh, I don't know" said Silver

"Winx, Shadow, he's here" cried Ms. Griselda

"We're on it, Winx, Sirenix" shout Bloom and the Winx begin to transform.

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun" said Stella

"Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame" said Bloom

"Flora, fairy of nature" said Flora

"Musa, fairy of music" said Musa

"Layla, fairy of waves" said Layla

"Tecna, fairy of technology" said Tecna. They run outside the school and Silver was following them behind.

"Mmm... Look what we have here" said a man in black coat

"Trix and Shadow!" shout Tecna. Silver was hiding behind the door. The Winx started to fight.

"Dragon Fire" said Bloom

"This is the end for you, Winx" said Icy fiercely. The Winx was covered with ice. Silver gasp. She realizes that Bloom was right every magical creature has power in the different way, she should try.

"Winx!" shout Silver while running toward Shadow and the Winx

"Well, you little fairy could give me a hand" said Shadow.

"Tell me what you freshmen know about Syldevia" said Stormy harshly. Darcy nodded.

"I know nothing about Syldevia, now free my friends" said Silver angrily

"Friend?" ask Darcy. Icy, Stormy, and Shadow burst out laughing.

"How about you little freshmen to join you're so call friend?" ask Icy evilly

"Magic Light Beam" said Ms. Faragonda. Shadow and Trix was gone and the Winx were free from the ice.

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda, I don't know what will happen if you weren't here" said Layla. There was a pure white bottle made from glass left in the grass.

"Look!" exclaimed Silver

"What is this?" ask Silver while picking up the bottle.

"Put it down!" shouts Stella

"Be careful, it might be dangerous, Silver" said Bloom weakly

"It may be a trick from Shadow and the Trix, they couldn't be trusted" said Aisha. Ms. Faragonda nodded. Silver gives the bottle to Ms. Faragonda so she could observe it, but what is hidden inside such a beautiful bottle? What will Faragonda do to the bottle?

Flairy1507: To all the readers please review and comment

Bloom: Don't be noisy, it night already!

Stella: Well then you could do the disclaimer, Bloom

Bloom: Fine

Disclaimer: Flairy1507 don't own the Winx


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder" said Silver to herself. She walks to a bench near the corner and sit there, she wasn't helping the Winx or either Ms. Faragonda.  
"Silver, come on!" cried Stella. She has undo her transformation, with her sad look on her face, Siver begins to follow the Winx back to their dorm.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" ask Tecna.  
"We're gonna discuss about how to earn Cloudix and defeat that Shadow and the Trix for good" said Bloom seriously

"Bloom, seriously, now?" ask Stella  
"Why don't we ask the guardian of sirenix?" sugest Musa. Bloom nodded.  
"Wait! But what's the guardian of Sirenix?" ask Silver curiosly  
"You'll see" reply Flora  
"Guardian of Sirenix!" said Bloom  
"Hello Bloom, what can I do for you today?" ask a blue nymph for a golden color star box.  
"Guardian, we wants to know how to earn Cloudix" answer Musa  
"Cloudix is a transformation that will connect you to the heart of your power actually the key to Cloudix is very near to you, sooner or later it will reveal it self" said the blue nymph.  
"But, what do you mean? I can't understand" ask Layla. The blue nymph smile and begin to disapper with the beautiful golden star box.  
"Wow! that was cool" exclaim Silver  
"That is the guardian of sirenix, it only comes when you needed help in something related to magic and other problems too" explains Tecna

"But it's a nymph? Seriously?" ask Silver

"Yes, and best thing of all is magic can make fashionable clothes as you know" said Stella happily  
"The same old Stella, i quest" said Flora. Silver chuckles.  
"Bloom, I know you're thinking to much about Syldevia and Shadow but relax, chill" said Layla to Bloom who looks sad and worried.

"Sometime you need to relax too, you know" said Silver while walking to Bloom who was sitting on the sofa with Layla.

"I know, but I couldn't help it, I keep remembering about it expecially after I could see the real life Shadow" reply Bloom sadly

"Why don't we take a good night sleep first? I suppose we should have our beauty sleep, right girls?" ask Stella. The Winx except Bloom nodded in union.  
"Well then, I'll be the first to have a beauty sleep, night" said Silver while walking to her purple colored wallpaper room. She begins to sleep at her blue bed. Suddenly, a vision of Silver's past comes to her mind,  
_"Silver! I'm not letting you to go that easily!" shout a man in a black coat_  
_"Silver's memory, come to me!" continue the man. The little fairy was holding her head she was tearing from all of the pain she felt._  
_"Shadow! Stop! You are hurting Silver" shout a little pixie._ Now, he was holding a pure bottle. The flasback vision ends,  
"Silver, are you ok? I heard you scream" ask Musa. Silver gulp and nodded.

"Is it a nightmare?" ask Flora  
"Thanks, I just had a nightmare, no prob" answer Silver. Musa and Flora begins to walk out of Silver's room.  
"I must get that bottle from Faragonda" thought Silver deep inside her heart. Silver continue to sleep because it was midnight already.

**The next day,**  
Silver walks to her privat bathroom and take a bath. Now, she is wearing a blue tanktop and short jeans. She took three book out from a pure white color shelf. Silver walks out of her room and see the Winx they were ready to teach.

"Morning girls" greet Layla.  
"C'mon, we've got classes already, we're gonna be late" said Bloom  
"You all might have to wait more longer" said Silver  
"And why is that?" ask Tecna. Silver opens the door to Stella's room.  
"See for your self" said Silver kindly. Layla walks in to Stella's room. Flora sweatdrop.

"Oh, Great" said Flora sadly  
"I can't believe it, she's still sleeping" said Bloom  
"Stella, wake up" said Tecna

"Musa, do you have any idea of waking her up?" ask Flora  
"This might work" said Musa. Then a guitar appers in Musa's hands and also a speaker surrounding Stella. She begins to play her guitar and a very loud voice coming from the speakers.

"I'm up, I'm up" said Stella  
"Stella we're gonna be late" complain Bloom  
"I'm sorry girls, I can't get use to it, in my palace, I wake up at 9 o'clock at the morning and I'm still sleepy" said Stella sadly.  
"Ok,we get it, Princess Stella but for now get ready!" complain Tecna angrily. Stella begins to wake and walk to her privat bathroom. She took her sweet orange towel from her pure white cupboard next to her bathroom.  
"Stella, faster! We don't have much time left" said Layla impationly  
"Well, I should get going since you all are busy with Stella" said Silver  
"So, what's the first subject?" ask Musa kindly  
"It's Faragonda's class" reply Silver  
"See you in our class then, bye, Silver" said Tecna  
"Ok, bye, girls" amswer Silver. She begins to walk to her first class, it's on the third floor.  
"Silver" said a familiar voice. Silver turns around and see Ms. Griselda walking toward her.  
"Yes? May I help you?" ask Silver

"Faragonda wants to see you in her office right now" answer Ms. Griselda  
"And why is that?" ask Silver coldly  
"I don't know but you better get going now or she'll be waiting" said Ms. Griselda. Silver walks to Faragonda office all alone. She knocks at the door.  
"Come in" said Ms. Faragonda politely  
"Excuse me" said Silver shyly  
"Ah, Silver, I wanted to see you, have a sit" said Ms. Faragonda while pointing at the chair in front of her table  
"Yes, Ms. Faragonda, told me just now, about five minute ago" said Silver kindly. Ms. Faragonda took out the bottle that she saw yesterday when Shadow leaf.  
"Silver, tell me, what do you know about Syldevia and this bottle" ask Ms. Faragonda seriously  
"Um, well, I don't know anything about it" answer Silver  
"And about this bottle? I bet you know something about it, Silver" ask Ms. Faragonda curiosly.

"Well, actually" said Silver frighteningly. Silver snatch the bottle from Ms. Faragonda and run outside Ms. Faragonda's office.  
"Silver! Wait!" yell Ms. Faragonda  
What will Silver do to the bottle? And is hidden inside?

Disclaimer: Flairy1507 doesn't own Winx

Review...


	6. Chapter 6

**My first thanks will be for LastLily and Miss. Ve. I'm sorry I couldn't write a long story coz it's almost time for exam in my country, Indonesia, I should study hard for it. Well, let's begin to the story, Come on!**

"I have to find out about this bottle" thought Silver while running  
"Silver! Wait!" shout a Ms. Faragonda like voice. Silver runs to her dorm sadly with a pure tear coming from her eye.  
She opens her dorm room door and sit in the sofa. Suddenly a flashback comes to Silver's mind,  
_"Introducing, Her royal highness, Princess Ana of Syldevia" said a man with a cool look. Suddenly a little girl comes out from the door behind him. She smile and wave. She looks really elegant and kind._ The flashback ends,  
"Uh, It's got to be some where" said a cold voice from out of Silver's dorm. Silver turns her head and face the window, there was, Shadow! Silver puts the bottle inside her pocket and runs toward the Winx's classroom. Bang!  
"Winx!" shout Silver  
"What wrong, Sil?" ask Flora  
"Shadow is here" yell Griselda infront of the door. Everyone in the classroom was whispering and some was gasping.  
"Uh, not this time we're in the middle of the class " complain Tecna  
"It's fine, C'mon, Winx, Sirenix" shout Bloom transform and fly with Silver and Griselda following them.  
"You pixies!" shout Icy angrily  
"You took a girls bottle yesterday, didn't you?" ask Shadow with a cold voice.  
"It's nothing important about this bottle" said Silver while taking the bottle out from her pocket.  
"Give that back, you brat!" shout Shadow and Icy in unison  
"To bad, you can't even protect your precious thing" said Silver while opening the bottle cap. Suddenly, there was a golden dust flying around Silver and she glows a bit of light blue. Her eyes weren't violet again but it was blue and her curly brown turns to a straight hair with a ponytail.  
"You! I should know" shout Shadow  
"Lava Jab" shout Bloom

"Silver! I should have know it was you! Uh!" shout Shadow angrily and move forward Silver. silver tries to run but she tripe and fall to the ground that was covered with green grasses.

"Dark Spell" said Darcy

"Voice of Sirenix" shout Musa.

"Uh, you little, Trix, get them!" said Shadow fiercely

"Hey pixies" greet Stormy with an evil smile on her evil look face  
"Uh, we had it with you Trix" said Tecna angrily  
"Light Diamond" said Stella and her light ball was coming to Icy.  
"Well, to bad little light fairy" said Icy holding the frozen light ball  
"Uh! You Trix!" cried Stella  
"Ice storm" said Icy and there was ice covering Silver's whole body.  
"Silver!" shout Flora panicked  
"Lotus Flower!" said Flora angrily  
"Tornado" shout Stormy evilly and big tornado come across the Winx. Stella was caught inside the big tornado and so was Tecna.  
"Morphix Punch" shout Layla while flying toward Stormy who was laughing at them  
"It's time to retread, Trix,it's useless to be here, let's go now" said Shadow still leaving Silver inside the ice cube.  
"Silver!" cried Bloom  
"Light of Sirenix" said Stella calmly and the ice cube begin to melt. Silver falls and sit on her knees.  
"Are you okay?" ask Tecna worriedly  
"Yeah! I'm fine, Tecna, thanks for asking anyway" reply Silver  
"I'm glad though" said Flora gentlely.

"How about you?" ask Silver. The Winx nodded in union  
"But you seems that you has know Shadow already, I mean before we do" said Layla  
"Coz of what?" ask Silver coldly  
"Well, just now he called your name without you telling him your name or anybody else" reply Musa curiously  
"Well, I don't know and by the way thanks for helping me" said Silver coldly while walking inside Alfea's pink and blue building.  
"Dad, were have you gone to?" thought Silver in her heart and a tear fall down from Silver's eye

Who is Silver's dad in her memory? But who is he? Will the Winx find out about it?

Disclaimer: Flairy1507 don't own the Winx

Reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

Silver walk into Alfea's building and Ouch!  
"I'm sorry didn't see you there" said a kind voice  
"Oh! Ms. Faragonda, I'm really sorry I was just" said Silver sadly  
"You were running from the girls, didn't you?" ask Ms. Faragonda  
"How did you?" ask Silver shockedly  
"I watch you battle from my crystal ball at my office" answer Faragonda  
"Silver, I'm sorry to ask you that question" said Musa when she appear behind Silver  
"But, it make sense, Silver, how did he know you?" ask Faragonda curiously  
"Actually..." said Silver  
"Well, why don't we go to my office and talk" suggest Faragonda. The Winx nodded and begins to walk to her office.  
"Now, Silver, would you explain to us?" ask Bloom  
"I'm Ana" said Silver with a high tone voice.  
"Huh?" ask Tecna  
"Could you mean Princess Ana?" ask Faragonda. Sikver nodded.  
"Ana, who?" ask Stella  
"Princess Ana of Syldevia" said Silver

"Your not kidding, aren't you?" ask Faragonda  
"But how could you say you don't do magic?" ask Flora curiosly  
"It's because I've lost my memory" answer Silver  
"And how you get it back?" ask Faragond  
"The bottle of couse" said Silver  
"Could it be the bottle that Shadow drop the other day" ask Layla  
"You mean the golden dust?" ask Musa. Silver nodded.  
"But, how do you know that it is something special to you?" ask Faragonda  
"It's my mother who told me from a vision" said Silver  
"But the queen is dead" said Faragonda  
"No, she is alive and I believe in her" said Silver  
"But, do you still remmember how to get Cloudix?" ask Bloom  
"She's right" said Faragonda

"If you want to earn Cloudix you all must earn Bloomix first" reply Silver

"Mmm... Bloomix? How could we get it?" ask Stella  
"To get Bloomix you must show your self worthy to the Flower of your birth country for example Holy Flower of Lynphea is located in the heart of the forest" explains Silver  
"It's looks like a new mission is here" said Musa  
"Alright girls, you'll start your mission tommorow and it include you, Silver" said Faragonda  
The Winx and Silver nodded and begin to walk to their dorm.  
"Hey girls, listen, what about we go to Magix like we use too?" suggest Tecna  
"Sound like a great idea!" said Bloom  
"C'mon!" squeal Stella excitedly  
"Aren't you gonna come?" ask Layla. Silver nodded. They enter an orange MRT to get there.  
"We'll seperate and meat at the Pizza Louise at five, Ok?" ask Bloom  
"Silver, mind you lend me a hand on shopping?" ask Stella  
"Sure, Stell" answer Silver politely  
"What kind of dress you want to buy?" ask Silver  
"Anykind of them" answer Stella happily  
"How about that store that say 'Spicy Ageha?" suggest Silver  
"Perfect choice" praise Stella cheerfully  
"I'm suggesting you to buy this one" said Silver holding a purple short pants with a white star on it for decoration and a pure white belt.  
"Wow!" squeal Stella  
"I don't know you have passion for fashion too" said Stella  
"Well, Thanks, Stell" said Silver  
"I'll take that" said Stella  
"Um, Stella, It's almost five already, hurry up and psy at the cashier" said Silver coldly

"Geez, alright, alright, I've got it" said Stella. Stella and Silver begins to walk to Pizza Louise. The other was already there.  
"What do you want, Silver?" ask Bloom  
"Maybe, Extra Chesse with Double Chesse Deluxe" said Silver while sitting on a red chair.  
"To Chessy" comment Layla with a smile. They were having , they were laughing and talking about each other.  
"Wah, I'm so full today" said Tecna  
"Me too" said Musa  
"Me three" shout Stella  
"I guess, me four" said Silver while raising up her hand. Every one laugh while looking at Bloom noticing a sauce lipstick on her lips  
"What's so funny about?" ask Bloom  
"Look at yourself at the mirror" said Flora while making a mirror with her flower magic.  
"Oh my!" cried Bloom  
"Here is the tissue" said Musa while handing a piece of tissue to Bloom  
"Much better" said Bloom with a smile. Suddenly, Silver's eyes glows a bit of pink.  
"Silver!" said Stella worriedly. When the light was out, Silver fainted. Luckily, Tecna caught her.  
"Silver, wake up" said Layla  
"We've got to bring her back to Alfea" said Stella  
What did happen to Silver?

Disclaimer: Flairy1507 don't own the Winx.

Review...

News: Winx season 6 episode 2 has appeared at wikia :)


End file.
